


Thank You For Your Hard Work Every Day

by LaDeeDa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Neck Kissing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Short & Sweet, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa
Summary: After a whirlwind day travelling to another school to play friendly matches and doing their best to wrangle their team of kids, Suga and Daichi are left exhausted.A short fluffy fic of what happens when they are finally left alone to recuperate their strength after a long day of parenting.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 238





	Thank You For Your Hard Work Every Day

The day had been non-stop since dawn.

Gathering at school, team breakfast, travelling to the school they had challenged to a friendly match, warming up in their auditorium, meeting the other players, playing three matches back to back with a break for lunch, then stretching their sore muscles, changing into their clean clothes, travelling back to Karasuno High, debriefing the team with Coach and finally, snacks and drinks to celebrate winning one of the matches.

Suga was beyond tired, he and Daichi had been wrangling their kids for almost twelve hours straight. Each one had their own problems the pair of them had to see to, Hinata and his nervous nausea, Asahi’s sudden bouts of lack of confidence, Noya and Tanaka’s troublemaking. It was a good thing they made such a good pair, really. Suga wondered what he would do with their boys without Daichi there to be the stern figure of authority. Of course, Suga could be tough when he wanted to be, but you know the saying: you get more flies with honey than you do with vinegar.

They waved the noisy boys off with exasperated expressions and shut the doors of Karasuno High’s gym firmly behind them.

The room rang with peace and quiet, a soothing symphony for Suga’s ears.

Daichi approached the piles of rope and netting that had been a donation from the school they played against that day, they had received a wealth of new equipment through a sponsorship and Coach had convinced them to part with their old-but-perfectly-good items for Karasuno to hold onto as back-ups for any breakages. Suga didn’t mind taking the donation, they didn’t have the funds to replace things as easily as that school, and with how hard they had been practising lately they were bound to need spares. He knew some of the younger members felt it was a handout, and had even looked a little ungrateful, but free equipment is free equipment and he would certainly remind them of that the next time they popped a ball or ripped a net with their childish antics. Alongside a couple of nets they had also been given some patchy-looking balls and, possibly accidentally, one of the school’s old volleyball team uniforms.

“I’m gonna untangle these nets.” Daichi announced, dropping himself to the ground with his legs crossed to begin pulling apart the thin rope.

“I’ll put away the balls.” Suga decided aloud.

After a few minutes of silent work, Suga heard Daichi clear his throat behind him.

“Thank you for your hard work today.” He said softly.

Suga sighed, finally allowing his exhaustion to show, and turned to give his boyfriend a sleepy smile of gratitude. Daichi smiled back and put his arms out wide, as though he knew innately exactly what Suga needed.

Suga dropped the balls he was carrying and sunk into Daichi’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck loosely and resting his chin on his shoulder. A soft kiss bumped the top of his head and he sighed again, gently this time. He had forgotten how perceptive his boyfriend could be, of course he had noticed Suga’s fatigue. Daichi was so much better at hiding his feelings, Suga didn’t know if that was always a good thing. More kisses rained lightly over the top of his head until a quiet laugh escaped him.

“Thank you for your hard work every day.” He mumbled, pulling himself up to look into Daichi’s dark eyes. They were always so full of confidence, it suited his handsome face filled with strong features.

Daichi grinned and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him down, forcing him to slot his pale legs over either side of Daichi’s hips. Once he had Suga fully encased around him he pecked a kiss to his lips, so quick and light but it still filled him with a wave of tingles as every touch of Daichi’s did. Suga blushed, glancing around despite knowing there was no one to see their public display of affection. Everyone on the team already knew they were dating but he still didn’t want to seem unprofessional by showing off his relationship in front of them, especially as they were third years and Daichi the captain. It simply wasn’t appropriate in Suga’s opinion. A rumble of a laugh ran through Daichi’s chest as though he were reading Suga’s thoughts and he pushed their foreheads together, his breath tickling Suga’s nose and cheeks.

A beat of silence passed between them before they attacked each other’s lips in a flurry of desperate craving. Their tongues entangled themselves, twisting and tasting and writhing together. Daichi’s hands slid under Suga’s top, massaging at the sore muscles in his sides and back as he explored his mouth. A long and guttural moan burst out of Suga, he hadn’t realised just how hard he had been pining after his love all day. The non-stop activities and child-rearing of the day had completely distracted him, now his body was playing catch-up. He dug his fingers into Daichi’s hair and kissed him back just as ferociously until he simply couldn’t last any longer without air.

When they found the strength to pull away, both boys were panting as though they had been running laps. Daichi grinned and Suga smiled gently in return before burying his head back into Daichi’s shoulder, just a few more minutes, he told himself, just need a little rest. Damn kids.

Daichi rocked slowly from side to side, similar to the core workouts they did as a team, holding Suga tightly to his chest, forcing relaxation onto him with no option for release. His large hands still pressed against his back. Suga allowed himself to unwind, his muscles unbunching and the throb at the back of his head diminishing. Ah, the power of a hunky boyfriend’s arms.

“I don’t know what I’d do without my number two.” Daichi whispered, partly to himself apparently.

Suga hummed against his shoulder and then pulled back just a little to press a kiss there, the lightly tanned skin was still just a little salty from the sweat of their earlier matches.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Suga whispered back.

They remained clasped together for a few more minutes before Suga sighed and leant back, stretching his arms above his head and bending his back a little. If bones could speak his would be groaning.

“Let’s get the equipment put away,” He said tiredly, “the sooner it’s done the sooner we can go home and sleep.”

“One day we’ll be going back to the same home.” Daichi mused with a smile, leaning back on his palms.

Suga blushed and pushed himself up and out of his lap, he didn’t want to admit that Daichi had just pulled his deepest fantasy out of his head and announced it out loud.

“Come on, let’s think about volleyball first and our future later.”

“Yes, dear.”


End file.
